The present invention relates, in general, to liquid and vapor seals.
Resilient seals are frequently used with translating or rotating parts to prevent liquid and/or vapor leakage around the translating or rotating parts while they are moving or when they are in a static, rest state.
A typical prior art seal configuration for a moving member, such as a translating or reciprocating rod or shaft, is shown in FIG. 1. In this seal configuration, the inner diameter of the seal is equal to the outer diameter of the shaft so that the seal engages or is disposed in contact with the shaft to prevent the passage of liquid or vapor from one side of the seal to the other side of the seal during movement of the translating rod or when the translating member is in a static state.
Depending upon the material used to form the seal, as well as the cycle frequency of movement of the rod, the seal can be subject to deterioration resulting in eventual breakdown of the seal and loss of contact with the rod thereby allowing undesirable leakage of liquid or vapor from one side of the seal to the other.
It will be desirable to provide a seal configuration which minimizes this problem.